1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coiler in wire rolling trains. The coiler includes a laying pipe support supporting a laying pipe, wherein the laying pipe support includes a support disk holding the wire insertion pipe member. The support disk is coupled for rotation with a rotating insertion sleeve for this pipe member, wherein the insertion sleeve supplies the wire, and wherein the support disk is connected coaxially with a cantilever projection which receives the laying arm portion of the laying pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
For protection against external influences and for preventing accidents, coilers of this type are provided with a stationary, removable box-like protective hood which surrounds the moveable parts of the coiler. Because of the quickly rotating parts of the support elements of the laying pipe and of the pipe itself, strong air turbulences occur within this protective hood, frequently resulting also in vibrations of the entire unit and increasing the energy requirement for the drive of the coiler.